Dagonet U. Draco
Dagonet Uther Draco「ダゴネット・ウザー・ドラコ Dagonetto Uzā Dorako」is a young mercenary and current Holy Knight, previously a part of the Dazzling Order, in the Kingdom of Londor. Appearance Dagonet's most prominent feature is his spiky black hair, he has dark blue eyes, and his body is very toned and muscular, fitting his young face and sharp chin which may attract many girls even when he doesn't notice. He has a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair, and a cross-shaped scar on his lower abdomen. Dagonet is constantly using some kind of white coat, when without it he uses a thin black shirt with brown straps crossing it. His previous consistent pieces of clothing were his necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it, a metal bracelet and a chain which was attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants. Dagonet's choice of clothing can be seen as strange to as do not seem very practical, especially in battle, however many people still say it's an traditional cloth of the time. Regardless, Dagonet seems to find comfort in them and that is what matters to him. His standard attire consist of a dark blue vest that has white lining running down the middle and two lines on each side that connect to the sleeves, tracing the white lining. He has separate sleeves that are dark blue, which in turn match the vest. Dagonet has on a dark gray belt around his waist to hold up his beige hakama pants. Underneath the pants, Dagonet wears a set of black knee-high boots which strangely make near to no sound when he walks. His armor consists of a full body type, complete with gauntlets, boots, helmet and the torso itself. It is an articulated kind of armory, which stands over a dark t-shirt, that possesses an white'ish color to it. It has two black roses printed on the chest and trapezoidal designs which run around the stomach's area. Each arm has a large pauldrons on the shoulders, having a kind of flower printed at each side, also a piece of armor covering the back of each elbow through straps and gauntlets which possess that same trapezoidal design. His legs are also covered in pure armor, having no specific design across it, although the latter appears just below his knee-area, on his pair of heavy boots that cover up to his knees. His helmet is a typical knight's, having five vertical lines on the mouth's area and two squinty holes for Dagonet's eyes to see through, the back-head of the helmet ends almost in a rose-manner. Personality Serious, rather steadfast in thinking, but also accepting/tolerant. Also lazy as a rock. Gentle like a rose. Passionate as a flame. More Coming Soon... History The Rose Surges Birth of a Warrior Ascension of a Thorn Garden of Friendship Unkindled Demise Fiery Rose Burns Plot Abilities & Equipment Physical Prowess *'Immense Strength': *'Immense Speed': * Immense Reflexes: *'Enhanced Durability': *'Enhanced Endurance': * Enhanced Pain-Tolerance: Weapons * Ashenthorn「灰色とげ (アシェンソーン) Ashensōn」: * Thornguard「とげ警備 (ソーンガード) Sōngādo」: Ways of Combat *'Profficent Hand-to-Hand Combatant': *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist': **'Crimson Rose Style'「真紅バラ様式 Shinkubara-Ryū」: **'Forbidden Rose Style'「禁断バラ様式 Kinjinbara-Ryū」: *'Profficent Strategist': Abilities Aura 「 Reiki lit. Ōra」: Enchantment Enchantment「 Mahou Teni (Enchāntomento), lit. Magic Transference」: Thought to be of demonic nature, Enchantments are a type of magic that fall under the spell category, despite not having only one specific function. Unlike the Magic Powers, enchantments are not born with a person and as such they must be somehow taught by someone else, which makes it possible for more than one person to use a specific enchanting. Dagonet has shown himself to have four different enchantments, all of them related to a certain element, mainly employing them to enhance his blows during combat. *'Rumbling Thunder'「 Meidōdenkō lit. Ranburingu Sundā」: *'Unkindled Flame'「 Shimochakeikaen lit. Unkindoreddo Fureimu」: *'Stagnant Gale'「 Teitaihayate lit. Sutagunanto Gēru」: Power Level Relationships Battles & Events Quote Trivia *His appearance is based off of Gray Fullbuster from the Fairy Tail Series. **His armor is that of Neinhart from the same series. **His sword is the Blue Rose Sword from the Sword Art Online Series. *The author describes the character as a Burning Rose. *'Draco' means either Dragon or Rigorous. In Arthurian Legend, Uther Pendragon was King Arthur's father and a legendary king of sub-Roman Britain while Sir Dagonet was King Arthur's well-beloved jester and a Knight of the Round Table. *According to the author: Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Pendragon Family Category:Draco Family Category:Expendables Category:Kingdom of Londor Category:Brotherhood